Umbrella Girl
by CaramelYandere
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a girl who had never spoken since a traumatizing incident five years ago, had always been alone and misunderstood by the other students of class 1-A. When cheerful Len Kagamine begins to interfere in her life, he is determined to change her for the better.
1. Rainy Days

**Oh my god. What did I do? Well, I hope you enjoy this short chapter? Heh. I probably won't update much since school is starting on Friday for me. BLAH. Also, do not ask where I got the title. I repeat, do not. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. And this plot was inspired by marathoning Kimi ni Todoke and watching random television shows. Beware.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**

* * *

"Ehh? Class 1-A's Kagamine Rin? Really? I always knew she was strange!"

"Yeah," a voice replied nervously. "And… did you hear? Hiyama accidentally touched a spot where she had put her hand on and it was _cold_! He even –bravely- sat at her desk and he tripped everywhere he went! Even on _air_!"

A gasp erupted from the other voice's throat. "Oh, and I heard that when she tried to make a deal with the devil to bring back one of her family members… She gained the ability to see ghosts in exchange for her voice!"

"I knew she had supernatural powers! And rumor has it that looking directly into her eyes can turn you into stone! She's like Medusa!"

"And if you touched her, you can get bad luck for seven years!" a voice winced at the horrible thought.

"Ah… I'm scared now. We shouldn't approach her…"

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

Class 1-A: possibly the most intimate class you have ever seen. Everyone is so close and friendly with each other, since most of us came from the same middle school. Although there are still those groups and cliques that exist within our classroom, we resemble a happy family. We all have each other's backs, and that bond between us is what keeps me from blowing my head off from stressing over homework and tests. Heh. But, there was one exception to this "friendly" air that lingered over our class…

Through my peripheral vision, I watched her take her time in gathering her textbooks in the dappled corner of the room. Her shady, cerulean eyes were downcast and didn't dare to look up at the few students who stayed back after school. Her blonde bangs concealed the majority of her face except for her right eye.

I pursed my lips and swiveled my head to glance at the fading, small amount of sunlight that kissed the thin film of the glass windows. A few puffy, gray swirls of vanilla roamed the sky freely, hindering the image of the withering sky. A stream of shadows enveloped the corners of the room as the sky began its daily submission to the darkness.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Kagamine!" I grinned cheerily as she hoisted herself up to leave the nearly empty classroom.

A gloomy shadow overlapped her face once those words left my lips and her gaze remained adamantly on her feet as she silently exited the room, her footsteps light and graceful. Even the sound of the door sliding was faint and indistinct.

I sighed hopelessly. Ignored once again. I guess I should've expected it. What was I hoping for her to do, anyways? Finally speak after five years of silence? Len Kagamine, do not think so highly of yourself. You never even talked to the girl before that thing happened to her anyways. Well, it's not like I knew what could have caused her to stop speaking. Or was it that she _couldn't _speak? Jeez, this is so confusing.

My nosy, blue-haired, ice cream freak of a friend called from the front of the classroom with a cautious, fearful voice," Len! What if she looked into your eyes?! You would have turned into _stone_. Boy, you're so reckless. That girl can _curse _you! Do you really want seven years of bad luck?!"

I smiled uncertainly, "Do you really believe those dumb rumors? And I thought that seven years thing was for mirr- Ergh, never mind. Maybe she's just shy. Either way, I wish I could hear her voice."

Kaito shook his head disapprovingly and wagged his finger, "That's impossible. C'mon lover boy, just get on with your life and leave the girl alone. She's made deals with devils after all."

"I don't wanna," I replied stubbornly, ignoring his talk of those stupid rumors and folding my arms across my chest defensively.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you," Kaito dismissed the subject, knowing how stubborn I could be. "Oh, I almost forgot! Len, let's have the sports festival after-party at that karaoke place! Hiyama and the others are already pumped for it!" He slammed his hands on the desk for dramatic effect.

I raised my eyebrow and couldn't hide the haughty smirk on my face as I pestered, "Ehh? The sports festival's a month from now._ Someone's_ excited to see Meiko in her bloomer. Or… maybe our fellow seniors? Ah, you perv."

Remaining fixed to my seat, I shifted my weight to my palms and watched, amused, as Kaito's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He exclaimed shamefully, "I-I'm not a perv! I-I want to get this festival over with! And there's no way I want to see a girl who physically abuses me every day." With an almost incoherent mumble, he added, "Besides, I've seen her in one countless times before."

"Well, what do you expect from your childhood friend whose on the track team?" I inquired rhetorically.

Miku popped her head in through the door, her unbelievably long teal pigtails the first thing I saw. She smiled and waved giddily, "Bye Len! Bye Kaito! See you guys tomorrow! I'm turning in for the day!"

"See ya," Kaito sweatdropped, apparently startled by her sudden appearance.

"Bye, Miku!" I called back with a wide grin.

At that moment, Luka and Gumi peered in through the door, too. They said their goodbyes to me, completely ignoring Kaito's presence in the classroom. After they left, Kaito muttered colorful words in Korean, disoriented by their lack of attention towards him. I laughed, pitying him.

The vehement vibration of my phone in my right pocket disconcerted me for a few seconds. I shuddered and drew out my smartphone. Grinning once my fingers delicately traced the sunny golden banana case, I checked my texts with a few dainty taps here and there.

**Sender: Lenka**

**Lenny~ Come home soon. Weather channel says it's gonna rain in a bit. Heheh. I forgot to tell you to bring your umbrella in the morning. OTL It's your fault if you get sick though ewe. Stupid big bro.**

I chuckled quietly to myself after reading her text. After I finished typing up a short reply, I tapped the 'send' button on the screen and smiled.

**Recipient: Lenka**

**Ohk haha. Coulda texted me sooner orz! See u soon sis.**

Locking my phone, I nodded slightly and with a merry laugh, added, "It's been fun, Kaito, but I better run. Lenka said it'll rain soon. I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Okay, then. Leave me all alone to face the wrath of Meiko. Just because she has practice doesn't mean I have to wait for her…" my pitiful friend muttered. "And your cheeriness is annoying me. Go away. Leave your best friend then."

After that, he began mumbling to himself, apparently depressed. I stifled a laugh, for some reason not wanting to discourage his behavior. Grabbing my school bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I treaded towards the door with flimsy footsteps and a roll of my eyes at his overdramatic feats.

"Bye, see you tomorrow! Tell Meiko I said bye!" I smiled joyously and slid the door open.

"I will! Bye-bye!" I heard Kaito holler before I sealed the door and hastily sprinted down the spacious hallway.

There is no way I am getting caught in the rain today. As I ran down the steps in an almost cautious manner, I panted and attempted to control my breathing. The ceiling lights flickered on as I passed. Finally, the stairs had diminished. I trudged my way to the entrance with sharp, shallow breaths.

Once I exited, almost immediately, I felt my heart sink as I peered at the tar-blackened sky. Wind whispered in the air as an intense sheet of rain drizzled over the building. Large pillows of grim clouds mixed and blotted out the sun's golden rays. The setting sky was dark and vengeful, as if a curse had been cast upon the area. A thick wall of water pelted in diagonal lines and splattered onto my bare skin and uniform. A blurred, whirring noise resonated from the clouds as I eyed the gates and quickened my pace. My shoes splashed the puddles on the soppy, muddy ground as the dirt clung to my pants. The clouds coughed out more beady drops and attacked my running figure. I struggled to protect my bag filled with important schoolwork. Angry blobs of moisture ran down my face as I cursed inwardly for not bringing an umbrella.

My pace slackened as I recognized another figure strolling lifelessly in the shrieking weather, a thin outline of ghostly white encircling her body. The frenzied wind whipped her around as her body obeyed every hit, limping to the side.

I ran towards her without any hesitation, my feet slogging alongside the flapping puddles of murky water. Once directly behind her, I gulped and matched our paces. The moment she sensed me from behind, her quivering body tensed and her limbs gave the impression of being metallic and robotic as she walked.

"I guess we're both unlucky then!" I beamed in another futile attempt to befriend her. My chirpy voice was slightly muffled from the violent pounding of water that assaulted everything in its path.

Surprisingly, she nodded slowly in acknowledgment. I couldn't help but gape as she pivoted around and revealed herself to me. Her flaxen strands of hair bunched together and glimmering drops of water dribbled onto her face. Downcast eyes were secured firmly at her feet. She didn't fidget in place, rather, she stood tall and still, aside from her bowed head. Her school uniform was sodden and heavy; especially her dense blazer.

I smiled kindly, overcoming my initial surprise. "You know, I don't believe in those rumo- Ah! Kagamine!"

I was cut off by the sound of her feet attacking the wet concrete, the already familiar splattering sound ringing in my ears. I completely ignored the drops of missiles that launched at my shivering body and spread out onto my bare flesh. As I watched her run away, I sighed in defeat. Well, whatever. I'll try again tomorrow.

I grinned, realizing she left me standing dumbstruck in the rain. It was just like a scene in a clichéd romance movie. All joking aside, Rin Kagamine, I am determined to make you a significant part of class 1-A!

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

I clenched the rusted, soaked chains of the swing tighter and propelled myself forward with a kick of my legs. Evaporating puddles sat below me as the soil sucked on the liquid. The sky had already fallen, in the sun's place a crescent-shaped, golden moon.

The creaking sound of the chains broke the silence that bathed the empty park. Eyeing the wooden picnic tables, I could make out splinters in the coarse wood and nails protruding from each corner.

This park was special to me, even if it was now no longer considered useful to society. After all, this is where she-

I stopped thinking about it. I refuse to think about that. I have to forget. I have to- I bit back tears that threatened to spill over my eyes, replicating the raindrops that had trickled down earlier afternoon.

My eyes darkened as I watched my thin shadow sway to and fro on my left. My hair was damp and moist, water droplets occasionally dripping on my lap. My school uniform was still drenched and heavy with the rain that clung stubbornly onto the fabric.

I bit my lip and scratched at my throat. I-I was so close to blowing it with the other Kagamine earlier. I messed up. Why did I even acknowledge him? I made a vow to myself, and I don't plan on breaking it any time soon. Preferably, ever. I'm not letting it happen again. There's no way I'm messing this all up. I'm never hurting anyone again!

Before I realized it, the tears had already fallen. Fat, round tears expelled from my puffy eyes. I choked back childish sobs and covered my mouth with my palms to shut myself up. I wallowed in my pained moans and clawed more at my throat and face, a streak of stinging red following each scratch. As I sobbed uncontrollably, I couldn't stop thinking about the past. Broken flashbacks tormented my thoughts, and vivid images of _her _haunted me.

I felt the most compelling urge to scream in distress as I punched the chain holding the swing together. I punched and punched to relieve the pain that tortured my mind, to keep my thoughts off of the lacerating events of five years ago. I pulled at the flesh of my throat and released a strangled cry.

It was a cry for help. A cry of guilt and pain that had been trapped in me for five years.

_Why did I do that to you?_

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please review and give me your feedback. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, too.**

**Also, this whole story will be alternating between Len and Rin POVs. Yup.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Request

**Back with another short chappie! School starts tomorrow and I am nowhere near ready. Dx Anyhow, I was wondering if anyone's up for beta-ing this story? If so, thankies and please comment or PM me! That is all, so read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Request**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Achoo!" I sneezed violently once more, my arm gathering the bacteria and phlegm that expelled from my mouth and nose.

"Bless you," I heard Kaito snicker from behind.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Thanks."

My nose was colored a light tinge of red as I held my breath to prevent further sneezing. I felt my forehead and sighed, the warmth radiating on palm. I burrowed my face into my hands and puffed my cheeks childishly. It was no fair. Why did it have to rain so much yesterday?

I snuck a quick glance at the desk far back in the corner. Kagamine looked the same as usual, her bangs concealing most of her face and her shady eyes engrossed unwaveringly to the chalkboard. I smiled gratefully, glad that she at least acknowledged me yesterday.

As our fierce homeroom teacher, Big Al, scribbled an announcement on the board, I noticed how lively the classroom was, as usual. Students sat casually on their desks and cliques whispered amongst themselves, talking about random drama and their love lives. Smiles and laughs swept over everyone's faces. Miki was blushing furiously while she chatted with her best friends, Lily and Maika, while constantly glancing in this direction. Kiyoteru, Piko, Oliver and Gakupo surrounded me, rambling about the sports festival and girls.

"Kagamine, you're playing soccer at the sports festival right?!" an aggravated Kiyoteru slammed his palms on my desk.

I scratched my head and laughed nervously, "Well, yeah! Of course I am!"

I stared in amusement at Piko, who casually slung an arm around his taller friend, Kiyoteru. With blissful tears welling up in his eyes, he pumped his fist and declared proudly, "That's our Kagamine! Ready to take the victory for our team! Woot! "

"Kagamine, you'd better not make our class lose! I would help but I'm playing baseball," Gakupo declared with a curt shake of his head.

"And who says he'll lose against the other teams? He's _Len Kagamine_!" Oliver smiled with a thick layer of pride coated in his smug voice.

Piko slapped Oliver's hand in a rather harsh, passionate high-five. These guys…

"Well, I won't say that but… Good luck everyone!" I cheered in the loudest indoor voice I could muster.

My words automatically caused wide grins of pride, happiness, and delight on everyone's faces, with the exception of Rin Kagamine. Although, her head perked up at my rather loud cheer. For a moment, our eyes met. My mouth was agape at the sudden contact, but she quickly turned to face the board. I grinned, a bit happy that she wasn't like what the rumors said. Or, at least, I don't think so.

Kiyoteru gasped and said in a low voice, "Why are you looking at _Rin Kagamine_?! What if you became stone? I mean, you may deserve a statue but that's not the way to go, buddy! And what's the point of greeting her every morning? She'll only ignore you."

Oliver nodded fervently, whispering, "Didn't you hear? Hiyama was one of her _victims_! He tripped on air everywhere he walked when he sat at her desk!"

I laughed, "Hiyama's just _clumsy_. Those events are totally unrelated."

Kiyoteru blushed, obviously embarrassed at his trait. I chuckled when Piko gave him a rough noogie in a sore attempt to lift his spirits.

"Yo, Len, you're practicing with us after school right?" Kaito called from behind.

I shook my head, "Sorry guys. I have a job, you know. Well, I still have a little time after school but still."

Piko frowned, but immediately pumped his fist in the air once more while constantly nodding and tears comically flooding down his cheeks. "Len! You're only fifteen and you have to work so hard to help support your mom and your sister!"

"Yo! Everyone shut your shitholes and pay attention to the good-looking homeroom teacher!" Big Al commanded, his deep voice piercing the air and an immediate silence following.

Lily glared at him, "Can't you see we're _trying_ to have a conversation about important things?! Jeez, rude people!"

Laughter emitted from the other students at Lily's crazy antics. After all, we were all well aware of their rather loud girl talk. Miki blushed furiously as she buried her steaming face in her hands. Maika giggled, slapping Miki's back reassuringly.

Kagamine sat behind them with a bored expression plastered on her face. She leaned against her palms and peered out the window next to her, seeming as distant as ever. Will I ever be able to get through to you…?

Big Al scowled at Lily's interruption and folded his arms, "You're lucky I don't care! But anyways, I know y'all are lazy and all but since we're going by last name, this week's cleaning duty goes to our fellow Kagamines. That's all." Then came a maniac, superior laughter from his throat.

Glancing once again in her direction, I could see that she flinched when she heard her last name being called. But as usual, she was still very reserved and didn't bother to react much.

I sighed and raised my hand, not bothering to wait for him to call my name, "And why are you laughing?"

"'Cuz you're getting cursed tonight. Ha!" he pointed at me with a trembling finger as his booming laugh echoed in the classroom.

Kiyoteru sent me a grave look from beside me and mouthed, "_Good luck_."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V. (Time Skip)**

For some reason, the other first years decided to start unrealistic rumors about me. I am not psychic, nor do I possess any other supernatural abilities. Well, at least it's better this way. People can avoid me, and they won't pester me to speak. Plus, they won't get close to me.

It's not like I want to be this distant, though. A part of me wants to be normal again. But I can't. Not after _that_. There's no way I can be who I was without taking risks. Without hurting people. It's better this way, after all. I won't have to feel so guilty, people will be happier, and life can go on.

Life. I breathed a light sigh and closed my eyes. Life is so unfair. Innocent people die, while the guilty ones live on to shoulder the burden.

My fingers traced the stinging, red scratch marks surrounding my neck. They were rough and bumpy, scabs starting to form from the wounds.

I glanced at the other Kagamine, who was quietly erasing the chalkboard. His face was serene yet determined. I shook my head, not wanting to think about someone like him. I went back to sweeping the floors, my quivering fingers grasping the handle. I watched as the dust piled up little by little, candy wrappers and dirt here and there.

Then, I heard a loud tapping from Kagamine's direction. Facing him, I saw that he had written a small '_Hi. Don't mind my handwriting. Ehe._' on the board. I quickly noted his scratchy, messy handwriting and waved my hand slowly. I immediately regretted it, realizing that I had just gone against my vow. Again.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to just communicate like this. Maybe then, he'll stop bothering me.

He laughed happily, saying, "Can I just call you Rin for now?"

I shook my head uncertainly. Calling someone by their first name indicates friendliness. If that happened… If he got the wrong idea… Then he might just force me to break my wills. I was always weak…Tsk.

His lips curled into a frown, but he shook it off and grinned. As he turned his back to erase the board, he beamed, "Now that you can't run away, maybe I'll be able to get closer to you!"

I took a step back, a bit intimidated with his behavior. Now that I can't run away? It makes him sound like a rapist or something.

I raised my eyebrow, as if to say, '_Not like I want to talk_.'

"I know you can't talk, which is why I'll do all the talking!" he scratched the back of his head and blushed, looking away. "I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm not conceited or anything!"

With a critical face, I nodded gently. I knew he wasn't full of himself like our homeroom teacher. I shuddered at the thought. He definitely scared me sometimes.

My nod seemed to raise his spirits as his grin grew wider, "You know, I'm sorry if I scared you or something yesterday. I didn't mean to."

I swept the pile of dirt and trash into the dustpan and shook my head, assuring him that I wasn't scared or anything. I just ran away because of the sorrowful memories that came with the rain… At least he didn't notice the tears that were streaming down my face yesterday. I just wish that I had an umbrella to shield me from both the rain and him.

"For the sports festival, you're sitting out right?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side.

My face heated up at his weird actions as I kept my eyes glued to the ground and nodded. I set the broom down and walked to the supplies cabinet for a mop.

Kagamine smiled and scratched his cheek nervously, not daring to face my direction. He was obviously happy that I was responding to him.

"Then, you wouldn't mind watching my soccer match right? I mean, it's a selfish request but…"

My eyes widened at his request. No, I wasn't shocked because of that. It was because I was having this feeling that was telling me to say yes. And I remembered her words from five years ago; her advice that told me to follow my gut.

I nodded, fully aware that I was starting to betray myself. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he'll get tired of pestering me and leave.

Or, at least, that's what I sincerely hoped. But I guess that anyone who knew Len Kagamine would know that once he's committed to something, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants.

* * *

I sighed, his words ringing in my head in constant cycles. As I sunk myself deeper into the couch, I flipped on the T.V. but paid no attention to it. The laughter resonating from the sitcom reached my ears, yet I wasn't able to process them as the images progressed.

"Rinny~!" my mother sat next to me with a bright smile plastered on her face.

That smile looked a little like the other Kagamine's... I blushed immediately and turned away. Great, what's happening to me? Then again, it's not everyday someone tries to talk to me... So I guess this is only "normal".

"How was school?" she tried once again, with hope glimmering in her eyes.

I lowered my gaze to the ground and bit my lip. I felt so guilty for never replying to her after all these years, but I had no choice. I have to keep up with this facade no matter what.

She wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I kept my eyes on the T.V., well aware that my mother was fighting back her tears and wondering what she had done wrong with her child.

* * *

**Wow, it really was short. *Cough* Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-Isabel**

**-thecraziestninja**

**Please give me your feedback on this chappie as well!**


	3. Normal

**I have my crush in all of my classes... *blushu* *blushu***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Hahah. That's fu****nny.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Normal**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"_Rinny!" her resilient voice startled me, causing me to jump at the sound of my nickname._

_As the wind picked up in the solitary, peaceful dock, I curled my lips into a sweet smile. "What is it?"_

"_Promise we'll be best friends forever and ever and ever~!" she laughed, her eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight. She held her pinky out expectantly, a hopeful gleam resonating within her._

"_Of course, why wouldn't we be?" I asked her while twisting my pinky around hers, as if it were the simplest question in the world._

_She gave my finger a gentle squeeze with her own and laughed awkwardly, "I guess so, but I'd probably __**die**__ without you here!"_

_I mustered a stern look and glared at her through narrowed eyelids. With a light nudge of my elbow, I said, "You can't be that reckless. I won't allow you to. Besides, we have an eternity to look forward to!"_

_We giggled innocently, our pinkies latched tightly together as we kicked our feet back and forth at the pier. Too bad our eternal summer didn't last long enough for us._

* * *

As I walked into the rowdy classroom, I caught a glimpse of a laughing Kagamine, who was surrounded by his usual crowd (which was practically everyone). My white earbuds were lodged into my ears, the blasting melodies drawing me into my own little world of painful memories and an unpleasant childhood.

Although I was listening to music, I could still hear the boisterous voices of my unruly classmates.

"And so, Lenny here is going to teach you girls how to play soccer after school, because you guys suck~!" I heard Utatane yell to the girls in the corner.

"Shut up, Piko!" A loud smack resonated in the room.

"Girls, girls! Calm down! At least you'll get better because this guy here is… A LEGEND!" Oliver's voice shot out as he praised Kagamine.

A chorus of synchronized laughter erupted from the students.

Kagamine noticed me walking to my seat and waved merrily, halfway through an amused laugh. His chipper voice was muffled by the sound of two girls singing their hearts out without a care in the world. Without looking his way, I managed to give a slight nod of acknowledgment once I set everything down and took my seat.

With that, bewildered students snapped their heads back and forth between both me and him; their loud mouth's running wildly and trying to convince him about my supernatural abilities. I ignored them, wondering how long they would be able to keep up this fanciful façade.

Rin Kagamine could contact spirits. Rin Kagamine lost her voice while dealing with the devils. Rin Kagamine is so gloomy she sucks the negative energy out of ghosts. Rin Kagamine's eyes can turn you into stone. During her five years of absence, Rin Kagamine spent her time at a mental hospital (well, that one was true, anyway). And in conclusion, never approach Rin Kagamine. To think that in my first year of school since that incident, these rumors had occurred.

But it was better this way, really. Yet I don't know what's wrong with this Len Kagamine. He bothers me every day, trying to befriend me. I'm not sure if he's just dense or really stubborn. I shrugged my shoulders, peering through the thin film of glass windows and watching students enter riotously with wide grins on their faces.

The image of Kagamine's sloppy grin immediately appeared in my mind. He mouthed the words 'Good morning' to me, but I could imagine his smiling voice echoing in the classroom. I shook my head, catching myself thinking about that boy. Jeez, he really won't stop pestering me unless I put more effort in my act.

But… Communicating like this won't hurt. He will, after all, eventually give up on me and go back to living his life full of perfection and happiness. I hope so, at least. Sigh, maybe I should just talk for once. It'll surprise him and he'll be too shocked to continue trying to befriend me.

I shook my head once more, aware of the consequences talking could bring up. I'll hurt someone again, and the pain will come flooding back into my brain, imbuing my every thought and the deep wounds etching further into my heart. I can't let that happen. I'm too much of a coward to be ready to face that again. That sort of trauma was too much for me…

Maybe I should go back to the psychiatric hospital. It didn't help but at least I was isolated. I blew in a heavy sigh, trying to shake off those thoughts. There's no point in pondering this anyway, since I will get Len Kagamine to stop bothering me no matter what… Or something like that.

Suddenly, the sight of slender fingers tapping my desk for attention brought me back to the real world. I snapped my head to the side and found a smiling blonde sitting casually on the desk next to me. Usually, the person who sat at that seat rarely came to school, so I completely forgot that people could inhabit that area.

I raised my eyebrows, my earphones still distributing mournful music from its speakers. I didn't feel like removing it, so I pulled out a large scrap of paper and a dulled pencil from my desk and handed it to him.

He smiled gratefully and took the pencil with his right hand, the pencil poised yet hesitant as to what to write. He finally scribbled some words on it and passed it to me.

'_Are we still on for my soccer match?_'

I kept my gaze on the paper and nodded, noting the familiar cluttered, chaotic handwriting of his. Each stroke was raw, scratchy, and dull, stray granite marks dotting the sides of the lines. I watched as his hand stole the paper away and wrote something else.

'_Can I listen, too?'_

My eyes widened as I finally realized what song I've been keeping on an endless repeat the entire morning. Two distinct, graceful voices filled the air, bursting a vivid, upbeat melody only I could recognize. I clenched my fists and couldn't help but gulp as I shook my head in a stiff and slow motion.

After all, this was my possession; my secret. This song is important to me, its boundless tune echoing in the back of my mind and bringing a morbid sense of melancholy and regret onto me. Although the song overall was happy, I cherished the memories that accompanied each meaningful word.

No, I cannot share this with him. This is my most important possession. In other words, my trust is enveloped in each word sung through these earphones. And I'm never going to give that away. Because if I do, in the end, he'll just get hurt. And I can't live with that kind of burden on my shoulders once more.

He just laughed, as if he were expecting it. With another feat of messy scrawling, he wrote '_I'm sorry. Heheh. Anyhow, I want to learn more about you!'_

Well, that won't hurt. At least he's being reasonable this time. Besides, as long as I keep my guard up, and my walls high, then I will definitely be able to protect myself from intruders like him. I will cast my umbrella, shielding my cowering entity from the rain, along with the smiling prism of flashy colors that arches through the sky.

I upturned my eyebrow in interest.

He beamed and scrawled, '_What were you like before, when you could speak?'_

'_That sounds kinda rude, you know,'_ I reminded him on the paper with neat, organized calligraphy, not sure of how to answer that question.

He instantly turned away, his hand wrapping around his mouth as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. It was then that I removed my earphones and set them back into my bag, analyzing the now-timid boy next to me.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly explained, a shameful mumble emitting from his concealed lips. "I just wanted to know what kind of person you are, Kagamine! Plain curiosity, that's all! So sorry!"

Without realizing it, my lips had betrayed my mind and curved upward into a faint, barely noticeable smile. But I could feel it, my cheeks tugging at each end. It felt so unfamiliar; so strange and foreign. This sensation… But why was I smiling? Was it because of this boy's sudden bashfulness? Did I find it amusing?

Well, at least he didn't see it. I glanced around the class and noticed the whispering of various crowds, all either glaring at me or cowering back in fear once I stared in that direction. And when they looked at Len, they exchanged worried glances and sympathetic looks. With this, I was reminded of the fine line set between me and the rest of the student body. I was the outcast, the loner, the selective mute who was not to be approached; Len was the star, one of the populars, the most admired.

But why did I stand out to him? Was it because he wanted to test those rumors for himself? Or was it the farfetched goal of getting me to talk? Just why are you here, Len Kagamine?

I wrote on the paper with delicate words drawn on with light, hesitant fingers. '_I was normal.'_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

I thought back to mine and Kagamine's conversation earlier this morning. Today, she looked fatigued, dark bags pinching down the bottom of her eyelid, softly outlining her dappled eyes. Her bangs were different, though, since she tucked them in the back of her ear while she listened to music. It was a nice change, really, since she was always hiding behind those blonde streaks of hair.

It was now lunch, and the loud, raucous voices of my friends boomed across the classroom as they munched on their food and threw away their manners. Oliver was leaning to the side onto Piko's desk, poking and bothering him about his food. Kiyoteru was avidly chatting with me and Gakupo about soccer and baseball. They talked with their mouths full of their lunches, their words slightly incoherent and scrambled. Kaito was nodding off, his head resting in his folded arms.

Even other students from different classes joined in, all friends with either me or the entire gang. Miku was also talking about soccer, since she was on the school team and was their star player. Meiko was rolling her eyes at the sight of a sleeping Kaito and elbowed his head viciously, her toned arm muscles popping out through her sleeves.

Speaking of which, I wonder where Kagamine is. I've never seen her eat lunch in the classroom –for obvious reasons, considering all these people are here- so I guess she's sitting quietly at the library. I smiled to myself, imagining her face with no exact expression as she sat mutely in a corner.

"Oh my god, Kaito! Jeez, this is why mom offers to cook for you in the morning!" I heard Meiko shout in vexation as she addressed her childhood friend. She smirked, fiercely nudging the top of his head once more.

His forehead landed on the desk with a loud thud. "Meiko! You're so mean to me! And she doesn't offer ice cream, though!"

The furious brunette glowered at him and smacked his head, ruining his neatly arranged mop of cobalt-streaked hair. I chuckled lightly, a bit envious of their close brother-sister/best-friend relationship.

"… And baseball is way better than soccer! So much footwork…" Gakupo sighed to himself, rubbing his temples as he thought of the pros and cons of each sport.

Hiyama flushed in embarrassment, drawing himself back. He was obviously ashamed of his clumsiness. Miku quickly shook her head, disagreeing with Gakupo. Thus, an arm wrestling match was about to commence between the two debating friends.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hiyama spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "You clearly have an advantage, Gakupo. Why don't you do this the _fair _way? Drop and give me fifty solid pushups! First one to finish wins!"

The two immediately fell to the ground and positioned themselves for the workout, already prepared from the endless training they'd done with their teams.

I smiled, the idiocy of our group getting to me.

I turned and watched the fierce pair of childhood friends bicker, when I was suddenly struck with an idea. Maybe it'll help, I'm not sure. I don't even know if it'll go as well as I hope… But there's no point in fretting about it. I should at least try.

"Meiko, come with me!" I called, walking towards the door with meaningful, hopeful strides.

She perked up at the sound of her name, her hazel eyes glimmering in alertness. With a curious expression cast on her face, she strolled over to follow me out of the class and waited patiently for me to say something.

"Can you do me a favor, please?" I clapped my hands together in desperation, a nervous laugh bubbling from my throat.

She hesitantly responded, "Depends."

I smiled appreciatively. "Will you try and be friends with Rin Kagamine? From my class?"

The look on her face immediately twisted into a puzzled and then a joyous expression raking in. She clasped her fingers in resolute motions and answered, "I don't see why y'all are scared of her. I just feel sorry, actually. So I _might _do it."

"Yes! Thanks so much, Meiko! I owe you one!" I sighed in relief, thankful that she was one of the few people who didn't believe in those rumors.

Meiko shook her head with a scowl and grit her teeth, "I said 'might'. And plus, how am I supposed to be friends with her if she doesn't even talk?"

"Please just try," I pleaded. "But don't scare her away."

I thought back to the times she had ran away or ignored me. It did hurt a bit, so I have to make sure not to make the same mistakes. My curiosity and interest had never been peaked so high, as I was wondering who Rin Kagamine _is_. I wanted to see what kind of person she is; I want to hear her voice and see her smile; I want to change her life. Because I'm selfish like that.

Meiko sighed in exasperation, "Whatever. I'll do it. But I'm pretty scary. Why do you even care about her?"

"I just do. Nobody deserves to go through that kind of pain, and she needs to find closure for whatever traumatized her five years ago."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"So, how's it going?" Sakine was getting anxious now, uncomfortable with my lack of responses.

I continued staring at her, keeping myself cautiously guarded. Kagamine was sweatdropping behind her, facepalming himself as he watched her pitiful display. School had just ended, yet I was stopped by these two eccentric people.

"K-Kagamine," he laughed awkwardly. "Meiko here wants to be your friend! Because, you know, I think you should have a female friend… Yeah…"

I could only look away and keep my eyes affixed to the wall. Why are people starting to approach me?

Sakine glared at Kagamine and elbowed his side. He immediately doubled over, clutching his waist while twisting his face into a constipated expression.

My downcast eyes were lowered onto my feet. I-I can't do this. Watching these two is starting to bring back another flashback; a memory. I don't want this. Why are they doing this to me?!

I spun around on my heels, a rush of wind embodying my quivering figure. If I don't leave now, I'll have another panic attack. My heartbeat had already met with the haste, shifting its speed in accelerating nods. Perspiration blemished my forehead as I ran out of the classroom, leaving the two to stand alone with dumbfound faces. My raggedy breathing had begun to ring in my ears as a blurred face smiled to me in my distant memory.

I… Miss… You…

With clenched fists, I continued to run away from my problems once again. There's no way I can find closure after what I did. I-I'm a murderer, after all. I murdered you. My words killed you, and so did my horrible actions. I couldn't even save you.

* * *

**Oh jeez, it feels a bit rushed. I'm so sorry. Dx Anyways, two hurricanes are coming after Hawaii (which is where I live nuuuuu)! That probably means my internet and electricity will get cut off... So... I hope my computer survives, though! Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews!**

**-Peachy Crisis- 07**

**-Guest (hshh)**

**-Isabel**

**-TheUltimateShipper27**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-thecraziestninja**

**Thanks again! Please review this chapter as well! I would like your opinions on it! Heheh. Maybe I'll consider it as an early birthday gift (August 12th). ;)**


	4. A Moment

**So sorry for taking so long! T.T Please bear with this chapter, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid... Ha...ha...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Moment**

* * *

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" a piercing voice shrieked in agony._

_"What-? Why am I the one to blame? What did I ever do? Why do I have to shut my mouth when it's you who is wrong?" a harsh reply was spat with haste._

_"It's all your fault… Rin, I can't believe you!"_

_"H-Hey!"_

_"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I'M SO TIRED OF HANDLING YOU!"_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Good morning, Kagamine!" both Meiko and I chanted happily as the said person appeared at the entrance to replace her shoes; her expression icy and reclusive as usual.

I cast a sideways glance towards Meiko, silently thanking her for cooperating with me. Upon catching my gaze, she smirked in response and nudged me playfully.

A bewildered Kagamine stood in front of us, slipping on her shoes with silent motions. Her shady bangs covered her eyes, the powdered blue glint shining through her blonde strands. A deep frown was cast on her lips, yet her pink cheeks defied all attempts at a cold expression. She nodded, never straying her eyes from her feet.

Meiko, who didn't believe in the rumors, slung a casual arm over her shoulders, leaving her to visibly shake at the contact. I sweatdropped at the sight. Meiko's already scaring her and it hasn't even been two minutes…

"Say, Rin," the brunette smiled (though Kagamine tensed up at the sound of her name). "This guy here, _Len_, is interested in you so will you be willing to work with him here? He's like, seriously _hopeless_, you know? I swear this guy has the determination of a damned soldier but jeez, he has a miniscule brain… if not any at all!"

I laughed it off, elbowing her side. "You're laying it on too thick, Meiko." And with a meek blush, I added, "And don't say it that way… It's not like that, Kagamine."

She ignored me and continued eyeing the ground while we walked down the hallway, earning a few baffled stares from other students. Whispers of new rumors and such lingered in the air. I sighed, yet kept a grin settled on my lips.

"Morning, guys!" I shouted with a chuckle and a slight wave of my hand.

Beaming replies filled the hallway as everyone turned their attention to the three of us. Kagamine was tensing up even more, wary of and unfamiliar to the sudden attention. After a few moments of walking, they went back to their conversations, easing the tension off of Kagamine.

"Hey, Lenners," Meiko started dully, tightening her grip around Kagamine's cowering frame. "This girly here, why are you so interested in her?"

I noticed Kagamine perk up for a moment, most likely also curious about my motives. Meiko eyed me suspiciously, an eyebrow rose as she stared back at me with a deadpanned expression.

"Because… I want to hear your voice, Kagamine. And I want to prove those dumb rumors wrong," I answered simply.

Well, everyone had better listen to me when I say those rumors are just so farfetched. Really, I don't know how they come up with this stuff.

Kagamine could only gaze at my side while she blushed unwillingly, disoriented by my words. Meiko only laughed in amusement and said, "As always, you take on the role of a noble soldier! Ah, so humble and kind. You seductive person, you! I can't help but think you have ulterior motives, yet you're too perfect to be like that. Len Kagamine, you're so perfect you're a douchebag."

I rolled my eyes and retorted with a chuckle, "And as always, you offer the weirdest speech ever. I still can't understand _your _personality, Meiko. Are you just weird and aggressive or what?"

"Jesus, I'm obviously awesome," Meiko sneered. "Right, Rin?"

She only ignored her, still unsettled by the brunette's casual manner with her. I shook my head dismissively at her actions.

"Hey, so um, why don't you talk? I won't hurt you, ya know? I'm not that kind of person," Meiko smiled sympathetically, though I just laughed awkwardly with doubt.

Kagamine swiveled her head away from us, not wanting to answer. Meiko and I sighed, wondering how we would be able to get through to her. Just what happened anyways?

"Anyhow," Meiko giggled. "Gotta meet with my team. We wanted to have a meeting for somethin', I guess. Good luck, Len." With that, she recoiled her arm back to her side and slapped my back.

"Thanks…?" I smiled uncertainly, doubling over from the impact of her hit.

As we watched her leave with a giddy, aloof gait, I couldn't help but stare at Kagamine, who had been sporting a ghost of a smile. Chuckling to myself, I realized that she was fond of Meiko's bizarre personality. Still, it was really a nice change…

She tilted her head upwards, curious eyes meeting my own gleaming ones. Strands of thin, blonde hair swept down, revealing the other half of her face. I immediately turned away, unable to hold my gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." Covering my mouth with the side of my index finger, I couldn't find the strength in me to look her way again for the rest of the walk to class.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

Dammit. What did I do? What's going on with me? Was I even conscious that time? Burying my face into my quivering palms, I sighed in exhaustion. Class ended a while ago, but I can't seem to bring myself to get up. I've been too busy criticizing my own blunders to really notice what's going on around me, either.

_I smiled_.

I smiled…

Something is definitely wrong with me. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let others get close to me, and that I wouldn't allow them to affect my emotions. But I _smiled_. Because they were _being kind to me_. Because I was grateful.

What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I'm even able to cut myself off anymore. Jeez, maybe I should just… Keep playing along. I'll have to keep up with this, and then they'll get tired of trying to talk to me. That will work, I'm sure of it. But… once again, everything is my fault. This time, without one word, I am at fault.

She was right. Maybe disappearing is better. I let my eyes wander around the classroom in an attempt to blur the images of my past that were clouding my mind. Smiling faces, laughter, innocence, friendship, love, and an ordinary life without a care in the world. How much would I give to go back to those days? To reverse the flow of time and to change the words I had said? "The past is that past, and nothing can change it," my mother says to me. But I wouldn't be able to live happily, knowing that I could just move on with my life and forget everything that happened that evening. I'm not supposed to forget, I'm supposed to shoulder that burden and never repeat my mistakes.

'I'm so sorry,' I mouthed to the desk, as if she would magically appear from the wood and forgive me for all I had done.

My palms instantly found their way to the sides of my head, furrowing my hair with pure anxiety. This… is quite a situation I've found myself in.

The events of five years ago are haunting me now, more than ever, because of Kagamine. H-He… wants to change me? He wants me to speak… to hurt even more people with the power of my words? Really… I don't understand anything anymore.

With a light touch of my throat, I closed my eyes and submit myself to my memories of her. Each word exchanged between us until the day of her death was buried inside of me and constantly replaying like the tune I could never find myself to forget.

Everything is dead, and I am only living on to carry the unbearable weight of that incident.

It was only then that I noticed someone was calling my name on the desk next to me. The repeated syllables of my family name was uttered by an all-too-familiar voice.

I turned, only to see his face wrinkled with concern. Genuine or faked, I wasn't sure. Then again, I'm never really sure of anything.

The silence of the empty classroom was getting to me, constant echoes of her voice ringing in my ears. The blaring of a fading orange streamed through the windows, casting shadows in the corner of the classroom.

"Kaga-"he stopped, realizing I was looking at him now, and laughed. "What's up?"

Not really in the mood for interaction, I pointed upwards, my finger straight and pointed towards the ceiling. He smiled into the back of his palm, his shoulders shaking from his constant peals of laughter.

"Anyways, I was just gonna say bye and see you tomorrow, so I'll leave you be," he declared with a wide grin, showing off a row of gleaming, white teeth.

But… for some reason, although I wasn't in the mood for 'interaction', I figured I wanted someone by my side. Just for now, I told myself. For a few moments, until I feel like I'm ready to carry that weight again. I really… don't want to see her face for now. It's scary. I'm scary. I…

Just as he made a motion to stand up from the desk, I found myself reaching over with shaky fingers. With a tug of his shirt, he whipped his head around in surprise.

"W-What is it?" he stuttered, astonished with my sudden action.

I cast my eyes down to the ground, releasing my soft grip of his shirt. I'm… really stupid. Why… am I betraying myself even further?

"Alright," Kagamine muttered.

I looked up in astonishment and saw that a gentle smile tugged at his lips, reaching his twinkling eyes. I softened my expression, truly grateful that someone like him is willing to stay with me… Even for just a little bit. I just need company for now, and maybe her raspy, choking voice will stop haunting me at this moment. Just for a moment…

He was sitting at the desk next to me again, leaning on his hand and facing me. He looked like he didn't expect anything from me as usual, so he didn't attempt another pointless conversation. I was also grateful for that.

"I'll stay with you," he smiled.

Just for a moment; that's really all I need.

* * *

**WHAT. Excuse me while I go bang my head against the wall. I'm so sorry if you don't know what just happened, because neither do I. It's two in the morning on a school night, and this insomnia is killing me. Just... please tell me what you think about this chapter. If there is a lot of negative feedback, I will edit it and notify you guys. Also, I apologize if this seems like a filler chapter. It's not, though. Next chapter will probably be more fluffiness. I'm not sure yet.**

**Also, please check my profile for an important note regarding updates (NUUU DON'T SHOOT). Ahem, anyways thank you all for reviewing that last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I won't list you guys right now, but you know who you are! **

**Thanks again! Please stick with me! :D**


	5. Smile for Me

**So, I'm aware that you guys want to find out about Rin's past, but you won't be able to figure out the whole story until she finally talks. xD For now, I'm focusing on other things to get Rin to trust Len and make friends. So, unless you can spot the very subtle clues scattered throughout this story, you probably won't know until... Later. Like, sometime past chapter 14 or whatever. Beware of the abnormal shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Smile for Me**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"How should I know?" Meiko said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders.

I clapped my palms together and pleaded, "Come on, Meiko. Just keep trying, please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, what am I supposed to do about it? She ignores me when I try to talk to her."

As we stood outside of the school and chatted about Kagamine (which was, for some reason, a subject we talked about a lot now), a whistling Kaito appeared before us, schoolbag slung over his shoulder, with a dramatic scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you guys are talking about that devil-dealing girl again," he deadpanned. "Len, I warned you. Now you'll get seven years of bad luck. This is what happens when you want to be so nice…"

Meiko shot an icy glare at her friend and quickly slapped his back with immense force, causing my pitiful friend to double over in sheer pain and with a constipated expression cast on his features. With forced laughter, she commanded, "Watch your damn mouth, you stupid-head. Can't you see Len here is desperately trying to win her heart so he can lead her to his house like a rapist and then strip-"

I whacked a mighty palm over her mouth, interrupting the next few, sexual words that were about to be said. A wild blush spread over my cheeks, and Meiko only groaned in response. Kaito struggled to laugh, his back still in pain as he attempted to stand straight.

"I should've known there was an ulterior motive," Kaito laughed, nodding in consideration and shooting me a knowing glance.

"H-Hey! See what you did, Meiko?!" I shouted, flustered and unable to dispel the obvious redness that settled onto my entire face.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Bakaito, here's the deal. That girly, Rin, she is _normal_. Aside from a traumatic incident here, and a weird resolve to never speak again there, she is perfectly ordinary. The rumors are not true –and don't you look at me like that, mister, because Hiyama is just a clumsy freakazoid- so shut your trap about them and accept Rinny for who she is. Even if it's clearly _frustrating _that she can't even say one word to us. And of course, I definitely don't understand her, but I'm willing to be friends with her, since it counts." Meiko exchanged glances with me when she spoke that last sentence of her lecture.

With an appreciative smile and a murmur of thanks, I decided to leave the two friends by themselves. After all, it was clear that she would never be able to convince that stubborn, overdramatic Kaito, unless he saw Kagamine for himself. That is, if he would even be willing to step a foot near her. Sigh, those rumors are just pointless.

"Cool," I heard Kaito mutter insensitively from afar. From then, I could tell Meiko was getting ready to beat him.

Once I left, I trudged my way up the stairs, making my way towards classroom 1-A. With a heavy sigh, I wondered once again why Kagamine chose to live her life this way. Why would she resort to loneliness? What caused her to vow to herself never to speak again? Shaking my head, I realized I could probably never understand, just like Meiko said. Even if I do get her to talk, would she really be willing to tell me? Ah, I really hate when I get so curious.

Rin Kagamine, you intrigue me so damn much. Just what is your story?

"Wow, I've never seen you look so constipated before, Len," a chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts and startled me.

After a slight jolt of my skin, I recovered and beamed at the sight of a grinning Miku. Her eyes lit up in delight as she took in my bewildered reaction.

"W-What is it?" I sweatdropped, a weary smile tugging at my lips.

"Morning. I just wanted to tell you to be careful," she giggled heartily.

I bit my lip in surprise and said, "Good morning. And oh no, not you too, Miku. Kagamine is-"

"No, I meant to watch out for your angry fangirls, Len. They're saying that girl possessed you into talking to her and she's a psycho asylum-escapee who's obsessed with you. They're making up even more nasty rumors. And they're saying other stuff like, 'she doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you' and other things. But you'll do something about it, won't you, Len? You always do," she cut me off, explaining herself in full detail with a chaste, thoughtful smile.

Wait, what? No, this is just- I don't even understand anymore! Kagamine is defenseless, and if she goes up against angry women… And those rumors! Gah, this is just crazy. Where is Kagamine, anyways? I hope she's okay…

I grinned in response, masking my worries, "Oh, okay then. But yes, I will. There's no way I'm leaving her on her own now that I heard that."

"You sound like her mother," Miku remarked, observing me with a shrewd smile.

With a cheery laugh, I replied, "Anyways, I gotta get to class, Miku. Kagamine usually comes a bit later than me, but she's probably in there by now."

"Jeez, okay," the tealette chuckled, adding with a teasing whisper, "Lover boy."

I nearly choked on my spit.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Kagamine!" I heard my family name being called from my free ear.

Twisting the right earbud around my delicate finger, I looked up and saw a grinning blonde emerge in front of me. Tiny amounts of perspiration lined his forehead, and for a brief moment, I wondered what he may have encountered to make him so nervous. He seemed jumpy, as if he were ready to attack anything at that moment.

On the left side of my ear, I could hear that familiar melody that has been replaying for the past five years. A haunting tune that sang of happiness yet brought on the memories of remorseful escapades. I tried to focus on Kagamine's voice for now, since it usually made me feel less lonely in this otherwise empty classroom. My only company before he arrived was the sound of the music blaring in one of my eardrums and the sight of a heating sun that casted warmth around the room.

I raised my eyebrow, questioning his despairingly smiling figure. 'What's wrong?' I wanted to ask him, but fought the urge since it definitely conflicted with my personal vows. Although it did peak my curiosity.

"You're okay, right?! No angry fangirls threatening to castrate you or anything?! No harmful people who came up to you?!" he shouted, panicked and flushed.

I yelped in surprise, jumping back at his sudden urgent demeanor. And I certainly did gasp at the mention of 'castrate'…

Planting bold hands on both of his shaking shoulders to calm him down, I stiffly shook my head (For some reason, ever since that day after school, I'm actually okay with this kind of contact -no, but he's still a pest). He sighed in relief, his expression thoughtful yet puzzled.

"That's good to hear," he whispered with a faint smile. But his expression suddenly changed once he realized what he'd just done. With a tinge of pink lingering over his cheeks, he flailed his arms wildly in front of me. "I-I'm sorry, I went too far! I-It's just that Miku told me that everyone was getting angry because I was hanging around you and then I know you aren't able to defend yourself so I just wanted to make sure-"

My raised eyebrow elevated even more as he suddenly halted, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock. For some reason, his face was even a darker shade of red than before.

"Kagamine…" he said in a low, seemingly dazed voice. "Y-You're smiling."

Instinctively, I brought both of my palms to my cheeks, the cold tips of my fingers grazing the tight bunch of skin. I inhaled sharply, the distinct feeling of my muscles being tugged apart finally being interpreted.

_I really am smiling._

-After School-

Sakine and Kagamine appeared in front of me again. They smiled warmly, both on either side of me while I walked down the stairs. I noted the fact that a quiet Shion was walking at a fair distance beside Len -obviously trying his best to avoid me- although he was dragged here by Sakine. I sighed, contemplating methods to shoo them away from me. Maybe I should run away again. But I really have no choice but to keep walking with them, though.

Sakine slung an arm around my neck and shot Kagamine a teasing smile. "Hey, Lenners, looky here. I got your girlfriend with _me _now. You like me better than Len, right?"

I didn't answer. Frankly, I had no answer to that question. I don't really like any of them. And that's good. I'm supposed to stay detached… My mind lingered to the awkward event that took place just this morning. T-That doesn't count. My body was acting against my will. I didn't mean to smile, I just did.

Kagamine blushed, exclaiming with a lopsided grin, "Meiko! Jeez, I don't even know what to do with you…"

Shion rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me we're walking her home. Because I'm not taking risks. What if it's a witch house?!"

No, that comment was not offending at all. In fact, I'm already used to it…

"Kaito, you're such a screw-tard!" Sakine yelled, yet she immediately brought me closer to her and said, "If his crude-ass comments are hurting you, Rinny, don't hesitate to give me a signal or something. That way, I can beat him up. You know, since we're friends and all."

I flinched at the word "friends". How long has it been since I heard that term…? I held my breath, fighting the oncoming tightness of my chest and the eerie sensation of hallucinated water suffocating my gasping, bursting lungs. No, I have to be strong. I can't let another panic attack get to me now. Not in front of these people. I couldn't even follow the next few parts of their conversation. A wave of sharp dizziness started assaulting various parts of my brain, making me stiffen as I held in the pain.

"Oi, Rin," Sakine shook my frame a bit. "You alright? You look pale and stuff."

I nodded my head with stiff, measured motions. Yes, I'm alright… I hope.

Kagamine eyed me with a glint of concern in his eyes while Shion just stared at my face with a neutral expression.

"Wait- why are we even walking with her outside?" Shion inquired.

"Just in case someone wants to mob her," Sakine replied quickly, her eyes darting around the empty hall.

Shion nodded sarcastically. "Yup. Some ghosts are coming to get her and you guys have to protect her from being dragged down to the Underworld by the ghost king who wants her because he's obsessed with Len."

"Sounds like a fun adventure," Kagamine remarked with a chuckle.

A little while later, after a bit of chatting about random things and such, we reached the gate. Sakine never retracted her arm the entire walk, as she was clinging to me for no absolute reason. Everyone was going to Shion's house to hang out, and I had to split up with them and finally walk alone (thankfully). But while walking, I couldn't help but ponder on Sakine's words before they left:

"I know you don't consider us friends, but we are. The thing is, I actually do care about your well-being, so if you ever feel down or you're about to cry, look for me. I take friendships seriously, and I can be your shoulder to cry on. See ya later, Rinny. Stay safe!"

And when they were finally out of view, I quietly laughed to myself, realizing how weird today had been.

But the sneers of a derisive group of girls in front of me, who were infamously known to have crushes on Kagamine, caused all positive emotions to immediately vanish.

* * *

***coughtheirrelationshipismovingsofastomgcough***

**I know it seems a bit rushed but it's in preparation for the next few chapters. Their focus will be on Meiko(ish), yet there will still be these Rin and Len moments because... yah. So next chapter will be more character development on Meiko -hopefully- to prepare for some other events I have planned for this story.**

**Thanks to the people who have been reading this and also to my fellow reviewers! **

**Reviewers from Last Chapter:**

**-cami-rin-chan**

**-Ashthecatnya**

**-Anxious Anon (Guest)**

**-thecraziestninja**

**-Rose Verdict**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-Peachy Crisis-07**

**Please leave a review! Note: If this chapter seems too rushed and weird, I'll edit it and notify you guys next chapter about what I changed.**


End file.
